


A Collection

by helishdreams



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, One sentence fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helishdreams/pseuds/helishdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Avengers drabbles written for various memes, communities, and whatever strikes my fancy. All are too short to be actual fics, so they'll be here in a big story for ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**firefly**  
Clint’s only nine and Barney gives him a jar of fireflies to read by; Clint asks to be read to, but he sees his older brother struggle over the words, Clint smashes the jar on the ground the next morning, and never asks to be read to again.

 **order**  
Breathe, obey, kill rings through her heard, and she does; but she falls, hard one day, hits her head, and hesitates.

 **snow**  
Clint hates Russia – targets are all too easily lost under the white blanket that coats everything he can see – but the Widow's hair drips red onto the snow, and he looses an arrow.

 **proposition**  
Clint offers Natasha his hand. she takes it and bears her teeth in someone’s imitation of a smile, pulling him away from everything he’s ever known.

 **giggle**  
One day, many years from now, Natasha won’t be able to recall her first laugh; now, it slices through her chest like a knife, but she’s not entirely convinced it’s a bad thing.

 **friendship**  
It’s nice, this thing that they have – if Natasha were anyone else she’d look at Clint and think friend; as it is, there’s only a pull in her chest as they spar together that’s somehow more than.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)'s "Brevity for the Soul" challenge. Write a one sentence story based on the given prompts.
> 
> The Clint/Natasha ones ended up in some kind of a story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the rest of the Avengers.

**role models**  
The last memory Phil has of his mother is her tucking him into bed before saying goodbye; he clings to the Captain America plushie she gave him for his last birthday, and hopes to be half as brave.

 **daybreak**  
Bruce blinks his eyes in the morning light as he stands on a hill, looking over the city – new day, new city, new home – the ground stretches away from his feet, and he can finally breathe.

 **compass**  
All Steve has of Bucky’s is a compass; it hands around his neck, and when his suit is redesigned he slips it into a small pocket and it rests there, over his heart.

 **cowboys**  
Thor smiles at his younger brother as they land on Jotenheim, and suddenly they’re children again, banding together to attack and unknown foe; Thor looks away before he notices Loki doesn’t return the sentiment.

 **pirates**  
‘I’m a pirate,’ Tony declares, and all Howard does is sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)'s "Brevity for the Soul" challenge. Write a one sentence story based on the given prompts.


	3. Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha(/Clint) - prompt was the song Be Okay by Ingrid Michaelson

Some days she wonders if she’s simply clockwork. Open her up and there’ll be nothing but cogs and gears, ticking gently along.

Some days all parts are present and accounted for. Others, she’s not so lucky.

And then there are days like today. When New York has fallen to the ground but people mill around like ants to honey. But there’s only one person on her mind, and the thirty-storey climb means little to her straining limbs.

He’s there, looking as broken as she feels, but his smile is whole, and his heart ticks along with her broken clockwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was 'Lost'

She has a thousand names, each more distant than the last. She counts them down, Natalie, Natalya; on and on it goes… 

All they had done was give her a codename and cover. The cover was always deep, but never quite enough to keep the cold away at night. And she could wrap herself up in it all she liked, but it never helped. Sometimes she believed, mostly she did not. 

Now she has to shut her vision down, squashing her eyes with the heel of her palms just to keep track. Eyes open, stars burst, here and now, _Natasha._


End file.
